


The Two Piece

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, does this count as crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: I said Bucky in a two piece and meant a jacket and trousers, someone said it sounded like Bucky in a bikini... so I bring you the one in which Bucky is wearing a Bikini... from the look of it, Steve is not objecting...





	The Two Piece

Some days Steve doubted some of his life choices.

 

Bringing Bucky to the Tower wasn’t one of them.

 

Steve just didn’t understand how this was related to him walking in on… up on… right in front of…

 

Steve blinked.

 

And blinked again.

 

And again.

 

Bucky had placed a lounge chair in front of the big windows, a towel draped over it’s back and Bucky…

 

Steve found his mind grind to a halt yet again.

 

Bucky was… not naked.

 

Steve could have probably dealt with this if Bucky had been.

 

Instead Bucky was lying on his back, casual as can be, one arm under his head, the other half on, half of his belly, or rather six pack or…

 

Steve understood that Bucky was wearing a two piece.

 

A Bikini.

 

Woman wear.

 

And Steve could deal with the top. Two bight blue triangles, held over Bucky’s chest, most definitely not Bucky’s size, seeing that one of his nipples peaked from underneath…

 

Steve knew he was starring.

 

He knew he should not.

 

But his eyes still dropped lower, towards…

 

This should be ridiculous.

 

What ever Bucky was wearing, it basically consisted of a white cloth ring around his hips and a dark rectangle of shiny, decidedly see through… that… basically hugged Buckys…

 

It most definitely didn’t leave anything for the imagination.

 

“I was wondering what it would take to make you stop starring at my scars.”

 

Steve was not sure what noise left him, but it should not have counted as a verbal answer.

 

Bucky still sounded neutral. “When I am naked in front of you, you never look at me, you only stare at my shoulder and my scars.”

 

Steve admitted that maybe… he did… it was kinda hard to focus right now.

 

All the more since he was sure that his face and half of his torso had lightened up in a decidedly purple color.

 

Bucky turned his head, opening one of his eyes halfway, probably not even realizing how sexy he looked. “You are not starring now.”

 

Well…

 

There was that lopsided smile that had gotten Bucky into the heart of more then one woman. “At least not at my scars.”

 

Steve felt himself heat up even more.

 

All the more since it was kinda hard to miss that at least… some part… of Bucky was taking a notable interest in the proceedings…

 

Bucky rolled onto his side, popping his head up on his hand, full out grinning like the predator he undoubtedly was.

 

“Make up your mind Rogers, I might not be offering again.”

 

And Steve had never been one to run from a challenge…


End file.
